This Last Dance
by Angela Graham
Summary: *EPILOGUE NOW UP* Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are in their last 3 days of Hogwarts. Will they admit their crushes? Or will they walk away with-holding the secret? Find out who does what, who got married, and who had kids! D/H, H/G, R/P, + more!
1. Draco & Hermione, a couple?!

This Last Dance -- Part One 

By Angela Graham

**Author's Note:** Well this is my new series, but yes I'm still working on Spying Lives. I'm almost done with Chapter Two. But this is about the Last School Dance that our heros (yes, its their last year) will have at Hogwarts. Slow songs, I guess. Ya know. Mainly Draco/ Hermione because I've been dying to write a D/H. I need some ideas for H/H. This could possibly turn into more than D/H, but R/H or H/H. All characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Please e-mail me at Rebelchickxoxo@yahoo.com, actually it's Vanessa's e-mail, but she'll fwd it to me. I've already got her permission for this so.. here I go! 

*****   
  
_This I Promise You_   
*N'Sync   
Dedicated to: Casey   
  
_When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surrounds you   
Are secrets and lies_

Draco Malfoy heard the music, of the first of the few dances that they had left of their seven years at Hogwarts. He had **never** told anyone about his secret crush on _her_, Hermione Granger. There she was, so beautiful in her golden dress, standing next to her was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _How could I tell her? How could I? _ He strode up to her, not fully confident with himself. As he approached he could feel Ron and Harry's eyes sear through him, making his bold attempt feel like an utter humliation. 

"Hermione, I know you may resent me for all those things I've said about you in the past... but I was wondering," Draco paused to see how she was taking this. _So far, so good._ "May I have this dance?" 

"Of course, Draco." She smiled at him, as she accepted his hand and he led her onto the floor, despite the frowns that Harry and Ron had tried to send to her.   
  
_I'll be your strength   
I'll give you hope   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call   
Was standing here all along_   


As she wrapped her hands around my neck, and my hands found their way behind her back, while holding her close to my heart. _I've never been close to a person in my life, unless you count my mother and father._ "You know, Hermione. I've always wanted to tell you how much I enjoy seeing you. All this time, thinking I could only hate you." 

She looked into my eyes, with not hate, but hope and that warmth that she sent through me. "Only this year, did I realize that I didn't hate you. I _loved you_. You're the only one that can bring that certain feeling, a feeling of comfort into my heart.... whenever I see you." Draco continued.   
  
_And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
'Tiill the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you_

"I love you too," Hermione said honestly, "Harry and Ron have always hated or dispised you, so I supposed that I had to hate you as well. I find out only now, enough to salvage our time at Hogwarts so that we can be at least, friends... If not more." 

_ I can't believe this! She loved me back! It wasn't that feeling of rejection that I had hoped that I would recieve. That now I realize she's the one for me... She's the one that can bring out the true inside of Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted Slytherin._   
  
_I've loved you forever   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never   
Will hurt anymore_   


Draco listened to the lyrics, finding complete understanding as he looked down upon Hermione's head leaning against my chest. _It_ sent tingles up my spine, to wonder what my father would do if he found out that I loved her, Hermione Granger, not the mudblood I thought I knew enough to call her one. 

She wasn't that _mudblood_ my father roared about when he found that my scores were slightly lower than hers. She was special, a treasure to have. An influence, if she touched your life, and an angel if she found her way into yours. Of course, my father wouldn't look of it that way. He would call me a coward, and a hopelessly romantic fiend who had dishonored the family name.   
  
_I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won   
And wit this vow   
Forever has now begun_   


I turned my head, to find the whole of the seventh years staring at myself and Hermione. The first pair of Gryffindor and Slytherins to actually pair up on the dance floor at a school dance. Albus Dumbledore (himself) had been looking at me, in an odd way, until I looked his way, and he turned around so that I might not notice that he had been one of the many on-lookers. 

_I don't care what they think. I've found her._ Draco sighed. Hermione and Draco continued to slowly move back and forth, among the other couples.   
  
_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)   
Each lovin' day (each lovin' day)   
And know this feeling won't go away (no)   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you   
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life, baby   
I just wouldn't be living at all   
  
And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)   
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)   
'Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you, baby   
  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day (each lovin' day)   
And knowing this feeling won't go away (no)   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
Ooo I promise you_   


Draco let go of Hermione, as she smiled greatly and went back to Harry and Ron, with a blush flushing her face. Looking down in his hands, Draco realized that he _had_ to be with her. She was his salvation, his love. "And I will take you in my arms. And hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through. This I promise you." Draco whispered as he rejoined his Slytherin friends. 

***** 

Comment please??


	2. Sing Out

This Last Dance -- Part Two

By: Angela Graham

Yea! I have inspiration from this one! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and told me their couple of choice. Don't worry Ron/ Hermione lovers, we'll get to them in the next part. Pretty much, they three boys (Draco, Harry, and Ron) will get their share of Hermione. =) Relax, enjoy, and here I go. But before I depart, all characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Also I'm the DJ so ya don't get confused about the DJ's slight part in this one. 

****   
  
Song: That's The Way It Is   
By: Celine Dion   
**Notes:** Please read This Last Dance, Part One, or you won't get the idea of the fic. 

**** 

Hermione Granger sighed as she returned to the anxiously awaiting group of Gryffindor girls. "So how was it dancing with a Slytherin?" Someone asked her. 

"It was.. Um... Ok I guess." Hermione reluctantly commented. She knew it was so much better than she expressed. Her heart was doing backflips and jumping.. Pounding within her chest. 

"Aww.. Come on! You know you liked it." Harry teased, with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Hey party people! Ready to have fun?" Cheers were heard from the crowd, as a twinkle glinted in my eye. "Ok! I know you guys are ready for this! We're going to get the girls to sing in a karaoke contest! Please line up if you're a girl, who would like to participate in the dance... No Crabbe! You may not be in this contest!"' 

The few girls who had agreed to sign,"for the fun of it" as they had said lined up. The contest became tedious and an air of tension passed through the Great Hall. Finally the judges, who happened to be Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, had narrowed it down to Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger. "Alrighty! We've got our finalists, so now.. I'm presenting Miss Lavender Brown!" The music started, and once again the hall was silent. Silent with nervousness. 

And so it went, Lavender recieving a 8.9 on her singing of "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain. Pansy Parkinson showed her true nature by singing "What's My Age Again?" by Blink182, which scored a rather high 9.5. Hermione felt the spotlight shine on her bare back. She gazed out into the darkened hall. Dimly she could see the judges to the corner, with Harry and Ron standing right by the stage. Draco Malfoy sat near the Slytherins, paying close attention to the contest. She took a deep breath as the DJ announced her. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present the final contestant, and finalist, Miss Hermione Granger, singing to the tune of _That's the Way it is_!" The music started as the slow, but melodious ballad began. 

She could hear the words come from her mouth, as she deeply understood the true meaning of the song, which she had chosen upon as her final selection.   
  
_I can read your mind   
And I know your story   
I see what you're going through, yeah   
It's an uphill climb   
And I'm feeling sorry   
But I know it will come to you, yeah_

She looked around at the smiling faces of the Gryffindors, her friends. Their proud smiles showed her a new light.   
  
_Don't surrender   
'cause you can win   
In this thing called love _

She had looked behind Draco's cold self, and into his heart. His soul, which was the one thing that she could see at the time. But what about Harry?   
  
_When you want it the most   
There's no easy way out   
When you're ready to go   
And you heart's left in doubt   
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to hose who believe it   
And that's the way it is_

Harry Potter, she'd adored him for years. He never showed any fondness, besides friendship. But perhaps there was something more that lurked behind his heart...   
  
_When you question me   
For a simple answer   
I don't know what to say, no   
But it's plain to see   
If you stick together   
You're gonna find the way, yeah_

Yes, I love you both.. But how can I do this? Being in love with my best friend, and a person I met *truly* just today?   
_So don't surrender   
'Cause you can win   
In this thing called love   
  
When you want it the most   
There's no easy way out   
When you're ready to go   
And your heart's left in doubt   
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to those who believe it   
And that's the way it is   
That's the way it is   
  
When life is empty   
With no tommorow   
And loneliness starts to call   
Baby don't worry   
Forget your sorrow   
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all _

_Hermione spread her arms out wide, as most divas do. At least in the muggle world, and as she reached that high note. Her hands automatically brought themselves back to her sides.__   
__  
When you want it the most   
There's no easy way out   
When you're ready to go   
And you heart's left in doubt   
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to those who believe it   
  
(And that's the way it is   
When you want it the most   
There's no easy way out   
When you're ready to go   
And your heart's left to doubt)   
  
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to those who believe it   
And that's the way it is   
That's the way it is   
That's the way it is   
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to those who believe it   
And that's the way it is_

Hermione brought her arms up over her head, as she held out that note as if it could go on forever. When she finally ran out of air, she gave a bow, and the whole Great Hall, which was utterly silent burst into applause. She walked, nerve-wrackingly back to where Lavender and Pansy stood, glaring at her. 

"Well we've got our final vote. Drumroll please.." The tension went over its peak, as the contestants gripped each other's hands. "Hermione Granger, with a whopping 10!" I cried, as Hermione tearfully stepped up to recieve her trophy and picture. Later as she got off the stage she was swarmed, but desite the madness, and forgetting her heart she ran over to Draco and threw her arms around him. She gripped in her left hand, the golden trophy. 

From across the hall, Harry and Ron frowned. _This isn't over, Malfoy. The battle has **just** begun._ Harry thought, as he went to grab a glass of punch, and to think of a devious plan for Malfoy. 

***** 

Comment please?


	3. Go Strut Your Stuff

I'm so sorry that I haven't witten in a really long time. Anyway here's the next more original part :) I hope the gals will enjoy this one. It's the men's competition! You'll find more details on this in a second. Most humble thanks to ~A Qt chic~ for the awesome idea... I hope Malfoy's Girlfriend, that I don't use the same story line as you do on this one, because if you look at the last reviews that I'm using the one that Vanessa suggested. Hehe. Enjoy! Ms. Rowling owns the characters... except me :D The songs belong to the artists... There are several artists featured here. Don't flame me for the celebrities they play :(   
  
This Last Dance 003   
By: [Angela Graham][1]   


"Well that was interesting... What a show put on by our very own Hermione Granger with That's the Way it is. Next up," I cleared my throat and drank some icy cold water. "We have the guy's contest for three trophies! The three catagories are sexiest, boldest, and best overall. Girls, stand back 'cuz these guys are going to make this joint seem hott , hott, hott! They'll dress up as celebrities either in a costume.. Five contestants are needed." Dozens of hands flashed in the air, and I picked the five closest to the stage. "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy... and... How about one of the teachers??? Severus! Come on up! Don't be shy!" 

Hermione gazed over at Draco, who was deep in thought. 'I wonder.. Ya! I've got it! I'm going to win those trophies for sure!' He walked up on the stage, along with the other Hogwarts students, and teacher to the back of the stage. The spotlight was hot as they waved and disappeared behind the curtain. 

"Now! While they're changing, I'll just start the music. I'll play 5 different songs, and the contestants, while in their costumes, will try their best to sing like that artist. Ah hah! We're ready! First up comes... Professor Severus Snape as... Caldeon Hockley from the hit movie, Titanic!" Snape walks up, cheeks flushed as he shows off. The Baha Men 'Who let the dogs out' starts to play.   
  
Who let the dogs out   
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out   
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out   
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out 

Boos are heard from the crowd, with a grin of approval from Professor McGonagall. Snape is dressed in a classic tuxedo, with his hair sleeked back with gel. The Professor struggled as he tried to rap out all the words.   
The party was nice the party was pumping   
Ah Yepee Ah Yo   
And everybody having a ball   
Yepee Ah Yo   
Till them man them start they name calling   
Yepee Ah Yo   
Then them girls respond to the call   
I hear a woman shout out! 

"Thank you, Professor for that impressive display. Once again, Caldeon Hockley played by Professor Severus Snape." I pause, as the applause dims. "Now, I must admit I am astounded by the metamorphosis created by Mr. Ronald Weasley as he goes on to play... A.J. Mclean from the Backstreet Boys!" Ron pops out, clad with blue jeans and a black work-out shirt. 'Everybody' starts playing.   
Everybody, yeah   
Rock your body, yeah   
Everybody, yeah   
Rock your body right   
Backstreet's back, alright   


Screams are heard from the crowd, as Ron gets Jiggy With it on stage, while singing along to the tune that he learned from Ginny singing too often. 

** Hmm... I think I'm going outta control with naming that tune! **   
  
Hey, yeah   
Oh my God, we're back again   
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing   
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how   
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah   


"Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Ron Weasley as AJ McLean from the Backstreet Boys! Next we have.." I sighed, as Ron continued soaking up the spotlight.   
  
Am I original?   
Yeah   
Am I the only one?   
Yeah   
Am I sexual?   
Yeah   
Am I everything you need?   
You better rock your body now 

"Ron! That's enough!" I stopped the music, and he got out of his trance, bowed and stood next to Snape. "Now, as I was about to say.. Here we have another competition for Mr. Weasley! I present to you, Harry Potter! As Kevin Richardson! We've sure got some boldness here because he's dressed exactly like Kevin at the VH1 awards!!" Harry walks on stage, clearly uncomfortable but still putting up a fight. Whistles are heard from the Gryffindors and the cruel laugh of the Slytherins . "Hey! It's not like you would get up here and sing in a skirt! Come on! IT takes some real man to get into a skirt like that!" The song 'What's My Age Again' (Blink182) plays.   
I took her out, it was a Friday night   
I wore cologne to get the feeling right   
We started makin' out and she took off my pants   
But then, I turned on the TV   


Harry burst out, clad with his skirt, and electric guitar. He spiked up his hair, which made Ginny and Hermione swoon despite their efforts not to. He slid around like has the most bold and daring pop rock star there was. "Well it must be a mix of pop and rock people!"   
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me   
Nobody likes you when you're 23   
And are still more amused by TV shows   
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age   
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   


"That was Mr. Harry Potter!" The whole Great Hall, which was holding their breath burst into applause and whistles. Harry turned bright red, and took his position next to Ron. They exchanged high fives, and awaited for Crabbe to come out. "Now here comes Mr. Crabbe, as he preforms as Bon Jovi and 'It's My Life'.   
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   


Giggles came from the whole Great Hall, as they stood gaping at Crabbe. The seconds passed as he preformed.   
  
It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   


"Well... Rather... Interesting.... Finally, the final contestant.. Mr. Draco Malfoy as Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Evidently he is our only movie star. He's chosen this song for Miss Hermione Granger. Do I smell something cooking or what?? Well this song is... 'It's Gonna Be Me' by *N'Sync!" Draco slides onto the stage, wearing black glasses, white shirt, and black boxer shorts. 

** Haha! Here's to ~A Qt Chic~! Thanks for the idea! **   
  
You might've been hurt, babe   
That ain't no lie   
You've seen them all come and go, oh..   
I remember you told me   
That it made you believe in   
No man, no cry   
Maybe that's why   


Draco jumped up and down to the beat as he sang. While the Great Hall was silent with suspicious looks. Madame Pomfrey , Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick stood up squinting to see if they were seeing properly. 'Is it just me or is Draco Malfoy jumping around with boxer shorts, white shirt, and glasses??' Professor McGonagall thought as she rubbed her eyes and stared.   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally,   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what,   
It's gonna be me..   


The loudest screams came from the girls, with the guys holding their ears and applauding. Whistles prolonged the applause, and Lee Jordan brought over the judge's votes, and handed them to me in a white sealed envelope with the Hogwarts symbol on it. "Well here are the results. Thank you judges. The following three people recieve a consolation prize of 100 galleons, Crabbe, Ron Weasley , and Professor Snape. The bold trophy goes to Mr. Harry Potter and his lovely green skirt." Harry blushed as he accepted it. "The next trophy goes to Mr. Draco Malfoy for Most Sexy, as well as the Best Overall preformance. Our two winners will earn 300 galleons and a gift certificate to Diagon Alley." 

'You're going to pay, Draco.. With the plan I cooked up.' Harry stared deviously as Draco walked over to Hermione (back in his tuxedo), who whispered something into his ear. 

**** 

Thanks! :) Please comment.

   [1]: rebelchickxoxo@yahoo.com



	4. The Kiss

  
  
This Last Dance - Part 04   
By: Angela Graham   
  
I'm back :) Please comment.   


Harry stared daggers at Draco. He'd won everything... _including_ Hermione Granger. He looked down at his hands, and felt his scar on his forehead. He noticed Hermione dancing with Draco in the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. 

"Lets get some punch, shall we?" Draco extended his right hand, which Hermione took rather guilty of leaving Harry. She gazed around the room. 'Where is Harry?' She thought, glancing around. 

Draco waved a glass of punch in front of her, breaking her from her trance, and disrupting her thoughts. "Here." She stared at it, then loooking into those grey eyes, which were (oddly) filled with a friendly and welcoming twinkle. Hermione took the glass with her right gloved hand, and drank it. All the dancing had worn her out, and she was _thirsty_. The punch tasted tangy and had a knack to it. Pretty soon she was on her fifth cup, giggling like an idiot. Finally she set her cup down, and practically clung to Draco's shoulder. 

"Umm.." She hiccuped, with Draco gazing at her in a concerned manner. "I don't feel very well. I think I'll go now." He tilted her head towards his gently, and gave her a kiss. She picked up her bag, and took a step forward, rather shaken up. She swayed a little, until she was able to balance herself, and then repeat the process. 

"I'd better take you back to your common room." He wrapped her in his arms behind her waist, and walked her through the corridors toward the Gryffindor Tower. The door was open, with a shivering Neville Longbottom in the corner, holding the portrait door open for them. Draco helped Hermione clamber into the Common Room, and up the stairs to her dormitory. 

He gazed around the dorm, and then sat on the bed. She took of her tiara, and set it down on her oak nightstand, and sat next to him. "Look Draco. I wanna thank you for the lovely night." She looked at him. Their eyes met, and their lips drifted closer together. When they were about to kiss, Hermione whispered "I love you, Draco." 

Their lips brushed against one another's and finally connected. A flame lit in each one's heart, and when they pulled away that flame remained flickering. "Me too." Draco whispered, smoothing out her hair. She leaned back on the bed, and laid down next to her, and they kissed in the darkness of the room. 

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, but please review... Thank you Ms. Rowling for creating Harry Potter & characters. Also I'd like to comment that the D/H portion is almost over with a small portion in the next chapter, and then fate will decide. Here's a little preview:   
  
**Next Part**: Harry becomes intensly worried about Hermione and Draco, and is determined to do something about it. The final day of the dance comes, (it's a three day dance) and the sanity is broken by a certain someone. Havoc reigns and Hermione must decide who to go with... A precious few chapters left, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	5. Bittersweet Love

  
This Last Dance   
Chapter 05 - Bittersweet Love 

No characters belong to me. Could possibly turn into H/H.. or shall this remain a D/H? Please do decide. 

******* 

Shortly after Draco left Hermione Granger's dormitory room, Harry Potter knocked on the unlocked door and came in. His hair was a rough attempt to control the way it darted, which made it look spiky. He looked at her while in her fluffy maroon bathrobe. "Hey." 

"Hey Harry." Hermione felt desperately guilty after leaving Harry alone at the dance, which was one of the most important days of his life. "Look, I'm sorry I left you at the dance. I didn't feel very good, and I decided to leave." Harry shook his head. 

"It's alright. Someone spiked the punch, which is probably why you weren't feeling so hot. Speaking of hot, who did you think was the hottest guy on the stage? Honestly, too Hermione. I won't hate you if you say Malfoy." 'It took guts to get into that outfit.' Harry thought silently, remembering Tom Cruise's _Risky Business_ outfit. 

"Well.. I think you were obviously the hottest." Harry arched an eyebrow, and Hermione blushed. "Alright! Alright! It was umm.. Dra- Malfoy." Harry looked at her in astonishment. 

"That's it. He officially ruined my weekend!" Harry smoothed back his hair in frustration. Hermione _hated_ seeing him like this. It wasn't Harry to be stressed over what Draco Malfoy did. Harry was the star seeker, known for his scar which was given to him by Lord Voldemort during his reign. "He _was_ hitting on you, didn't you see that?" 

Hermione blushed deeply, and mustered up enough courage to say "what makes you think that" between a stutter. "I'll see you tommorow, Harry. Take me to the dance?" Harry nodded his head, and left the room. Sighing with relief, Hermione snuggled under her maroon covers and fell into a peaceful dream. 

******* 

_The Next Night...._

The day had brisked through as if Roadrunner had come dashing through the Hogwart's Halls. Again Hermione dressed up into her golden 'prom' dress, and wrapped her hair into a bun. There was Harry, in his tuxedo, and Hermione felt a sense of honor taking _him_ to his Prom. It wasn't everyday that you saw your best friend act and look like a gentleman. 

It was the final day of the dance. It was their last precious days at Hogwarts, and nothing more could be done. Of course, if you happened to fail the grade you would be around for the next 7th year Prom. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall would be presenting the Prom Queen and Prom King, which everyone had been buzzing with interest. Only the Slytherins, and few others from various houses believed that a _Slytherin_ would win the crown. The rest of the school was focused on the center of it, Harry Potter. Soon the 'boy who lived' would become the 'boy who graduated'. 

Arm in arm, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walked towards the Great Hall. The Gryffindor first years googled at them as they walked past, and a couple of the girls blew kisses at Harry. Hermione couldn't help noticing that the boys were actually looking at her... Not Harry, but her. 

******* 

As they arrived in the Great Hall, and the doors were closed, Albus Dumbledore hushed the crowd to state his infamous goodbye speech. As he cleared his throat, anyone standing in the audience could clearly tell that Albus Dumbledore was on the verge of breaking into tears. "Well, it has been a pleasure teaching all of you. We have been through the good and the bad, no matter how it turns out, you must avoid the Dark Arts. No doubt, the many Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have taught you well, and you will be prepared to stand up to Voldemort. (Everyone fliched, except Harry and Albus.) As you go on to wherever your destiny lies, remember as long as Hogwarts remains you will have a second home. My best wishes and good luck to all of you." Applause and cheers filled the Great Hall, and the dance rolled on. A slow melodic tune played, allowing Albus Dumbledore to stand up to the microphone once again. "Now, a moment that you Gryffindors and Slytherins have been debating about for quite some time now, the Crowning. The whole school participated, as well as the staff. I'm pleased to present to you," the audience hushed. "Miss Hermione Granger for Prom Queen. Please hold the applause because this is the final, most unpredictable voting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen. The ballots were counted and the results are in. One thousand- eight votes to one thousand-seven votes.. our Prom King is... Mr. Harry Potter!" There din in the Great Hall was nothing compared to the Slytherin's moans and boos. Hermione and Harry went up to recieve their tiara, or crown. 

Just as Harry and Hermione stooped to allow Dumbledore to place the crown and tiara upon their heads, there was a blast and pieces of debris flew from the doors. Indeed, Harry's worst fear had come true. Lord Voldemort was inside Hogwarts, and armed with Death Eaters. Screams flew from each corner of the hall, and a mad rush for the exits caused the Great Hall to be emptied. There were several bodies lying around from where Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra curse on some Hufflepuffs, and various other members of houses. Harry stood petrified, with Hermione clinging to his side. 

"Harry Potter, I have been waiting forever to meet you and defeat you for the last time." Voldemort hissed, his voice was raspy just as it always had been. Upon instinct, Harry drew his wand and prepared to battle. Hermione whimpering at the sight of him. "Poor Potter. I was going to just defeat you and be done with it, but it seems I have another life to take, Hermione Granger's." Harry paled, Albus Dumbledore fainted from the hideous sight of Voldemort. Skin was peeling from his face, beneath his robes you could see a bright red light, and.. Well let's not get into that... It's plain sick. 

"Accio!" Voldemort pointed the wand at Hermione, and Harry reacted by grabbing her hands. Slowly her fingers slipped through his grasp, and she flew to Lord Voldemort's side. "Pity. If she wasn't one of your close friends, I would not have to kill her. As they say back in Salem, Oregon, the only way to kill a witch is by fire. Shall you see, Harry Potter, your dear Hermione Granger go into flames? Or shall the great Harry Potter beg for mercy?" Voldemort cackled, his red eyes gleaming. 

******* 

(* I was going to end it here, but I'm not that bad. *) 

Harry bitterly shook his head, and agreed to defeat. It was all he could do to save Hermione Granger, after all he didn't want to see her brilliant future go up in smoke. With a flash, Draco Malfoy burst into the Great Hall, armed with his wand. Voldemort turned around enraged that a Slytherin would betray him, which allowed Hermione to flee towards the exit. "Aha. I knew it. You actually cared about the _mudblood_." He pointed the wand at Draco, who stood defiantly, already ready to pay the consequences with his crush on Hermione Granger. " I didn't want to do this to my heir, Draco, but I'm afraid you betrayed my trust. _Avada Kedavra_." Draco opened his eyes wide, and screamed which was shrill sounding. Harry shook his head, Draco Malfoy had given his own life for them.... 

******* 

Author's Note: I can't write anymore. I'm sick and I've got to get to the doctors. Please review ;) The last chapter coming up next. I won't include a summary this time because I don't want to spoil it. ~Angela Graham~


	6. The Real Draco Malfoy

  
This Last Dance   
Chapter 06 - The Real Draco Malfoy 

Alas! The end is in sight. One more chapter to go after this. All characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling. Thank you. - Angie Graham 

****** 

"Nooo!!!" Harry screamed in terror, of seeing his arch-enemy drop to the ground in a heap of limp flesh and bone. "You bastard! You killed him.. He's your _heir_, why? Why!?!" Harry was driven mad, under normal circumstances he would have been thrilled to have Hermione back for himself, and not having the constant drawl of Draco Malfoy upon him twenty-four/seven. But when someone risks their life for yours, it's a whole different story. 

"Why??" Voldemort asked, as if his authority was all that mattered. At that moment, it did. Harry was enraged and enthralled that Voldemort would kill his own heir, a descendant to his throne and Salazar Slytherin's. "He," Voldemort refered to Draco as a piece of filth, "betrayed my very judgement and trust. He swore that he would be a loyal Death Eater until the end. He had sworn by his life, and I took that life from him when he fell in love with your mudblood friend and then came to save _her_." 

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione's eyes opened wide, as she finally took in what was going on around her. 'Draco's dead because of you... He's dead!' "No.. no.. no.." She whispered, hugging Harry even closer, clinging to him to steady her shaking knees. Hermione faced Voldemort with what courage she could pull together and said plainly, "You deserve to go to hell for what you've done. I hope you do too." 

Harry's eyes darted to her, attempting to warn her of the flicker in Voldemort's eyes. It was paranormal. Two teenagers going against the fate of the world if they failed. "I hope you do too." Voldemort mimicked, prancing around like a girly-girl. "Ha! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you never said that you filthy mudblood! As for you Potter, I hope you go straight to where your mum and dad are.. Just like I _killed_ my own parents." 

Ron gasped in disbelief. "Yes! It was _I_, Tom Riddle who killed them! I killed them! It wasn't the gardener ; it was me! I preformed the Avada Kedavra curse on them and fleed." Voldemort grinned wickedly, exposing his rotting teeth. "Oh, I bet you're wondering why I killed them. Simple, they were only half-bloods. I wanted to rid my descendents of that slight flaw, so we could start fresh and rid the world of those who opposed and were mudbloods and half-bloods!" 

"Salazar Slytherin appeared to me in a dream during my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before then, I was Tom Riddle the goody-goody. I got good grades, and under the impression of Dumbledore I took the good path. Then when Slytherin came I was one of the first to follow!" Voldemort cackled, but stopped when there was a stirring among the bodies lying out there. 

"Voldemort, you deserve to die." A weak voice called out, indeed Draco Malfoy was alive. 

****** 

"I thought I killed you, my friend." Voldemort looked at him in desposition. His long black robe covered his entire body, even concealing his hands and a hood covered his head. It allowed only enough room to see the redness in his eyes. 

"You _thought_." Draco looked at Harry, before smiling his smug smile and continuing. "You've always underestimated me, Voldemort. Even when I became a Death Eater and wore alligence to you. I never wanted it. My father forced me to follow your path, a path I have long forgotten until now. _You_ had him murdered after I was announced the heir of your empire. Why? Because you were afraid that he would coach me, as any father would and try to trick me into doing things the way Lucius Malfoy wanted them done. You, Voldemort, are a fool, and a damned stupid fool that walked the face of the Earth!" 

Draco felt rather impressed with his speech. Voldemort rolled his eyes, hidden behind his robe. "So I did, didn't I? I wasn't the one who had the Death Eater's mark burned into them, though I did design it. Lovely work isn't it, Draco." 

He pulled aside his right hand sleeve to view the ugly mark of his past. "_This_ is only the past. It is my identity before my father died, and now I am a different person. I doubt I will go to Azkaban for killing you, Voldie, and if I do it was for a good cause. No doubt that I have a risk of killing myself this time, and alas I say," Now many things happened in this spur of a second after Draco Malfoy's to-become-famous speech. Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort. Harry shouted out. Hermione ran over to Draco, and... "_Avada Kedavra!_" Draco screamed, forcing a beam of green light out of his wand to engulf Voldemort. 

Harry had a strong urge to help, without resisting temptation Harry soon followed suit and called out "Avada Kedavra!" The whole room was surrounded in the mystical green light. Voldemort's shrieks filled the night air, as the many Hogwarts students crammed the entrances to the Great Hall, the location of the 'showdown' between good and evil was to end. The margins between Slytherin and Gryffindor were erased and became one. 

****** 

The final scream pierced the air, and there was no more. The room was silent. Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked at Draco. _They_ had won the battle. The war was far from over. Once the Death Eaters heard about Lord Voldemort and Draco betraying them, they would retaliate in what would become known as the Wizarding War. 

Draco smiled, awkwardly at Harry and Hermione before passing out after exhaustion. Harry was looking faint and Hermione was just scared for both of them.. Harry and Draco. The whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry slowly entered the Great Hall, surrounding the spot when the battle had been fought. Good banquished evil to the far icy reaches of the Earth, well this evil. "We made it." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron quietly before joining Draco in a world of dreams. 

****** 

_Dream_

"Harry.. Harry.. Wake up, honey." Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at his own. "James! James! Come quickly! I think he's coming to!" An older man, with black hair and green eyes looked down on him. "Harry, I want you to know how proud we are." Lily sniffed, and a tear ran down her cheek, but she tried not to show it through her smile. "You were a miracle.. the moment I saw you after you were born, I knew somehow you would change the world. You have, Harry." 

"You have avenged our deaths at last, and those other that Voldemort had taken. You are a hero, Harry." James looked down upon his son, with a certain fatherly- fondness. "I can tell the way that you look at Hermione that you like her. Care for her. Be there with her. Tough times are ahead. I wish I could have gotten to raise you more than I did, perhaps it was meant to be this way. But I want you to know that I will always love you." James smiled, fading into the distance. 

"Harry, as your father said we love you dearly. Continue caring and protecting those who mean so much to you. I love you, Harry." Lily smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and was gone. 

****** 

Harry Potter looked over at Draco Malfoy who will still sleeping after their battle with Lord Voldemort two weeks ago. The day of the last dance had been post-poned and secretly Harry was grateful because of the reoccuring dream of battling Lord Voldemort. 

"Hey Harry." Ron said, casually. Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck. She was sobbing with joy. "Congrats on finally beating you-know-who." 

"Ron , it isn't you-know-who.. It's you-knew-who!" Harry joked, gently nudging Hermione away. "I'm going to get some sleep so I'll see you guys at the dance tonight." 

Ron and Hermione left the room, and Harry could feel an aura around him. "Feeling lucky, Potter?" Draco asked, cooly. 

"I guess." Harry replied. Harry turned on his side and closed his green eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 

****** 

Next chapter is the final chapter.. Should I make it D/H or H/H.. You must decide or I'll just have to put it D/H, which will make some of you very happy and some of you unhappy.


	7. Remember [those times]

  
This Last Dance   
Chapter 07 - Remember 

The end is here. Sorry amigas/ amigos. Perhaps I'll write a sequel to this? Or shall I leave it like it is. Anyway this is the final chapter to 'This Last Dance'.. Thanks! If I choose not to make a sequel, I'll write an epilogue, but if I do continue keep a search for the sequel. XoXo, Angela Graham. 

****** 

Two days after the 'Ex-Voldemort' incident, everyone was buzzing with admiration. One side was all for Harry Potter, the "Boy who Lived". Yet, the other side was for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Heir and who was what everyone once thought of pure evil. Harry sighed, as he lay down upon the comfy couch of his to-be past. Today was graduation day, a day they all dreaded and dreamed of. They would break into a dance shortly after, and then tommorow would depart for home. 

Sitting next to him, adorned with silence was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They had indeed survived the blast that killed nearly fifteen people and injured twenty more. Lord Voldemort was no more. Only the ashes that were swept away when the breeze blew through the Great Hall. "I can't believe this is the end." Hermione murmered, still looking down at her french-manicured nails. "It seemed like yesterday that we all met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago." Harry nodded his head. Ron looked up, gazing around the Common Room. 

"I know what you mean. I mean..." He paused thoughtfully, and continued. "Well, since I'm the eldest Weasley at Hogwarts I guess I have fulfilled some of my goals. I've accomplished one thing my brothers will envy me for." He paused, as if questioning them if they knew what it was. "Can you guess what that thing is?" 

"I don't know.. You were able to see the death of Voldemort?" Harry mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Hermione just stared down at her nails in silence. 

"I was able to spend my years with the famous Harry Potter, in addition to seeing him defeat you-know-who with the enemy I despise the most in the world. Yet I think that Malfoy has had a change of heart since his father's death.. or murder. Whichever you put forth, suits this sad situation." Ron ruffled his hair, stood up and walked over to Pavarti Patil who was just walking down the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory staircase, wearing her maroon graduation robes. 

"Shall we walk to the Great Hall now?" Harry stood up, offering his arm to Hermione which she accepted and they stutted out of the Gryffindor Common Room, a step toward their destiny. 

****** 

"Seven years have gone by, and the death of Voldemort has finally avenged the many who have died during his reign of terror." Albus Dumbledore was giving his infamous graduation day speech. " Everyone leaving Hogwarts tomorrow morning, will have left leaving a legacy for future generations to come. Whether it be good or bad, you will have left your own handprints in this ancient place. I would like to announce my retirement from Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and pass down my legacy to Professor Minerva McGonagall, who I believe will do a fantastic job on teaching." 

"Do not remark about my decision, for it was the death of Voldemort who caused me to leave this school, which I love dearly. If anything happens that causes the Dark Forces to arise, I will be back in power as Professor McGonagall has requested." He cleared his throat. "Now it is with my extreme pleasure to announce this year's graduating class, Hogwarts Valedictorian of 2002. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Hermione Granger, who scored perfect on the NEWT exams and placed first in the school competition. She is also the Hogwarts Prom Queen, and beloved head perfect. " 

Hermione stepped up the podium to give her speech. "Our time here at Hogwarts has come and gone like the wind. It seems like yesterday I met everyone on the Hogwarts Express bound to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like yesterday, that I met Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall along with the other mentors that I have come to respect and admire. This place will forever hold my memories as well as those of other generations to come. Thank you, and it is my extreme honor to behold to you the marble statue of Albus Dumbledore that the Ministry of Magic has generously donated in honor of his retirement." 

Applause filled the Great Hall, as the white cloth covering the statue was removed and the statue of Dumbledore was shown. "Now, I would like to present the graduating class with their certificates." 

****** 

The Great Hall was once again decorated even more spectacularly than the day's decorations before. "Hey party peoples!" The DJ shouted into the microphone. "Let's get this party started by the awards ceremony voted upon by the teachers themselves." 

Minerva McGonagall came up to the stage, her face was flushed because Professor Severus Snape had taken her hand and escorted her up to the stage. Whistles were heard from around the Great Hall, and Severus Snape looked around glaring at whomever he had thought that gave them the whistle of approval. 

"Quiet down. We have four seperate awards to present with four nominees each so calm down and find a seat." She cleared her throat, before setting down the first trophy on the podium. "The first award is _Best Dressed_, in which the judges have looked around at the whole three days and looked at the best-dressed. The Nominees for _Female_ Best Dressed are - Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil." There was a sound of ripping paper. "Well.. No surprise here! Ms. Pavarti Patil!" 

"The next award is _Best Dressed - Male_ are Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom." Professor Severus Snape looked down at the paper, rolling his eyes he proclaimed - "Ronald Weasley!" 

"The next catagory is _Most Likely to Succeed Pair_ - Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Cho Chang , Pavarti Patil & Ron Weasley, or Ginny Weasley & Neville Longbottom." Minerva struggled to rip open the ballot. "Well I.. It's Harry Potter & Hermione Granger!" 

"The final catagory is _Best Couple_ in which the judges looked at you dancing. No nominees, just one straight-off winner... And the winner is.. _Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger_. Thank you ladies and gentlemen." 

"Enough with the couples! Grab a guy and let's get dancing!" The DJ screamed, and began to play _Angel - By Shaggy_. 

Draco Malfoy wandered off toward Hermione Granger, and took her hand. He gave it a soft kiss and asked, just as gently as his kiss . "May I have this last dance?" 

"No.." Hermione grinned, before adding. "You can have the first." 

****** 

Author's Note : Alas the end. I am considering to write a sequel to this :) Hehe. Anyway a long list of thank you's. 

Sanna, Malfoy's Girlfriend, Vanessa Alexandra, Casey B, Lauren D, Blob, Nehelenia, Mandy, Elyssa, Al, Kris, Me, Pez, The Forbidden , Stara10651, and all those who got deleted with the stupid chaptered thingy :( My apologies. Anyway for those H/H people don't despair. _Hoplessness & Desperation_ will be placed shortly under this account and it's to be better than the original :) Hehe. Thanks! Buh bye for now people!


	8. Epilogue

**

This Last Dance

**

Epilogue

**Hermione Granger** never did marry Harry Potter as was predicted by Professor Trelawney in their seventh year of Hogwarts. But she did marry Draco Malfoy on April 17th, 2004. After Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione was accepted as a column writer for the noted _Witches Weekly_ magazine. After some publication and several inside stories, Hermione Granger was promoted to Editor. After Madeline Gregory mysteriously, Hermione Granger was appointed to head editor of _Witches Weekly_. 

**Draco Malfoy** married Hermione Granger in a most romantic setting in Hawaii. They travelled the world during their Honeymoon. He got a job at the Ministry of Magic and worked his way up to the top, and after Cornelius Fudge who had been Minister of Magic for fifteen years resigned, Draco was immediately appointed by his fellow co-workers. They had two children with each other, one boy and one girl. The boy was named Harry after Harry Potter, despite Draco's grudging. Their daughter was named Ginny after Ginny Weasley. 

**Lucius Malfoy** was shamed by Draco Malfoy's choice to marry a 'mudblood'. After sitting through a 'humiliating' wedding date, Lucius disappeared and was never again seen by wizard kind. Most say he left to sell his soul to the devil or he killed himself in his grief for the Family name was ruined. 

**Harry Potter** never got over the childhood crush on Hermione Granger, though he did find someone closer to home. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were married on September 22nd, 2005. Their wedding reunited most of the Hogwarts crew including Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and others. He spent his life working as a secret agent for the Ministry of Magic because of his history of defeating the Dark Lord in hand with Draco Malfoy. He had one child, a girl he named Sarah. 

**Ron Weasley** kept in touch with Hermione Malfoy and Harry Potter. He did indeed come into touch with his reflection in the Mirror of Erised after all he became a star Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons, bringing them to the Quidditch World Cup, defeating Viktor Krum's team once and for-all. 

**Pavarti Patil** married Ronald Weasley and became a fashion designer. She had a son with Ron who was named Charlie after the favorite Weasley brother. 

**Charlie Weasley** was killed during a routine capture of a young dragon. He was only twenty-five. His students live his legacy daily, and he is the best Dragon researcher the world has ever known. 

**Neville Longbottom** was never the person to be an ace at something, but he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts after he learned to stick up for what he believed in. He never married because he had blown so many dates with his absent-mindedness. 

**Ginny Weasley** married Harry Potter and moved into a house located near Malfoy Manor. Though it wasn't nearly the size of Malfoy Manor, but it was bigger than her last house. Ginny had grown up to be a splendid beauty, and was frequently seen in modeling competitions. She did fulfill her dream of becoming a fashion model. Hermione Granger did part of her job, and Ginny fulfilled the second part. 

**Narcissa Malfoy**, pleased with her son, Draco finally finding peace with himself died in her sleep at the age of eighty-one. She was much loved by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, as well as close relatives who had never the chance to see behind Lucius Malfoy's mask that he placed upon her. She wrote an autobiography entitled _Hidden Behind My Mask_ which earned her a Pulitzer Prize. Muggles had to have their hands on it, so wizarding and muggle editions were made. 

**George Weasley** was still a jokester at the age of twenty-one. The instoppable duel was still together in their old-age. Creating new gags and jokes for Zonko's Joke Store in Hogsmeade. They were frequently using appartion and disappartion to go to show Old-Man Zonko what new recipes they had devised. When Zonko died he put Fred and George in charge of it. 

**Fred Weasley** never mentioned the Hogwarts crew that he had been seeing Cho Chang until their wedding date. They invited a select group of friends including Professors and Gryffindor & Ravenclaw House members. 

**Cho Chang** grew up to be a famous Quidditch Player who travelled through out the world. She died at age thirty-four because of an accident at a Quidditch Match. A bludger went bizerk and hit her off the broom. Many claim that it was a desprate attempt to win the 2010 Quidditch World Cup. 

**Albus Dumbledore** retired fifteen years after Harry Potter & the gang left Hogwarts. He was able to see the next generation of the Weasley, Malfoy, Potter and other families. He died peacefully in his sleep knowing that the reign of Lord Voldemort had been put to a rest. 

**Minerva McGonagall** became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and gave it a new image. Though she disliked the position even though she continued to teach until her sixties where she left Hogwarts to join Albus Dumbledore in retirement. She kept in touch with Hermione Granger until her death, where she was found writing a letter to Miss Hermione Malfoy. 

**Severus Snape** never married. He was given a nobel peace prize for bringing together the Muggle and Wizarding worlds peacefully at the age of sixty-seven. Many who knew Severus noted that he had a significant change since when he was a Professor. 

**Argus Filch** never retired from being the Hogwarts janitor and finally realized he was too old to be wandering the hallways with his newest cat- Mrs. Norris (Jr.). 

**Mrs. Norris** died peacefully in her sleep the day after Harry Potter left. No one was present at her funeral except Argus Filch. 

**Lord Voldemort** died in the final battle between good and evil. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were the victors, and Harry who was utterly glad to be rid of the vermin that had cost him his family. He never found out what had happened to his parents in the attack at Godric's Hollow. 

**Peeves** continued to bring havoc to Hogwarts throughout the ages. He never got tired of the same old jokes, and became a legend throughout wizard history. 

**The Bloody Baron** continued to settle Peeves down whenever called upon. Though he never got over Draco Malfoy being his favorite Slytherin scum, he was utterly dissatisfied when Draco chose Hermione as his bride. He sometimes haunts Malfoy Mansion because of Draco's choice. 

**Nearly Headless Nick** never lost his head, despite his attempts. So he was never able to join the Headless Horsemen and go haunt the living daylights out of people. He made friends with the noble Gryffindors who came and went, but found no one as fond as Harry Potter. 

**Moaning Myrtle** forever haunted the Girl's Bathroom. Though no one got as close to Myrtle as Hermione did. Hermione almost unlocked the secret of Myrtle's death, but got as close as anyone ever did. 

And so our story ends. With all our heros gone into the future, we shall never see Harry Potter as we once did... 

*** 

**Author's Note:** Review to see the sequel. It'll show more about the children, lives, ect. of the people in the Epilogue and others! Thanks! ~Angela Graham~


End file.
